


Ghost Of A Different Time

by 17ahrendti2



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen, Ghost gets emotions, Happy Ending, I yeet canon out the window, Radiance is angry birb mom, The Knight is called Ghost, Time Travel Fix-It, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-01-25 14:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17ahrendti2/pseuds/17ahrendti2
Summary: The story is over.With the Hollow Knight defeated, Hornet sealing the entrance to the Black Egg and the Radiance contained within the perfect hollow vessel, Hollownest is once again safe.But was this truly the best outcome?Over 10 years after the Radiance was sealed, the Knight is at last granted the ability to feel emotions by the Radiance herself.This leads to them inadvertently being sent back in time.(aka I make my own happy ending for all characters-and I mean ALL OF THEM)
Comments: 145
Kudos: 814





	1. Enemy of my Enemy

_Fight him…take his place…become the new vessel_

_…you are hollow…you can contain the light_

_She must be forever sealed away_

_Forever_

_…forever_

_…_

_This is for the best_

_…no cost too great_

* * *

**Ghost POV**

The once-small knight hangs from their chains, motionless.

Two of their siblings are splayed out bellow them. One with her distinct red cloak, uninjured yet deathly still. And the other, only a pile of shredded cloth and shattered remains of a mask. Three creations born of the Pale King, sealed away forever in the Black Egg.

The Knight stares blankly forwards. They have no regrets. This was their duty after all.

With no thoughts or emotions of their own, the Radiance is finally contained. Hollownest is once again free from the infection. The Knight has done his job, and therefore they are content.

** _But are you truly happy with how it ended?_ **

The melodic whisper of Radiance echoes through his head. She has become talkative recently, gaining an almost sad tone when addressing the Knight. Startled by the sudden sound, the Knight twitched, making the chains rattle around them, before sending their thoughts back.

_…yes_

A gentle thrum of bitter amusement answers their thoughts.

This had been their answer for over 10 years, never once swaying or showing doubt in their duty. Just hanging there and blankly staring ahead. However lately, the Knight feels a thin shroud of unease blanketing their mind.

**What makes you feel this discomfort little vessel?**

The Knight once again perks up at being interrupted from his dazed staring. They do not answer for a long time, tilting their head as if deep in thought.

_I can feel…something wrong…slipping away_

_…like…losing…forgetting…something_

This seems to catch the Radiance’s attention as she shifted her consciousness forward in the Knight’s mind, her voice becoming clearer but more withdrawn.

**Your memories perhaps? I would not be surprised**

_Memories…of what?_

The Knight was confused, these “memories” do not change how they fulfil their duty. They should not matter to them. They are hollow; therefore, memories are pointless. They should just disappear quietly and not disturb the vessel. The Radiance however mysteriously tenses at the mention of forgetting.

**They mean more than you think**

The Knight does not respond.

Radiance quietly thought to herself for a while, before the god once again breaks the silence with a determined tone.

**Remember them, do not forget**

The Knight immediately starts to decline, as it is obviously an attempt to taint their pure mind with thought and emotion. But before they can tighten their hold on the god, they felt a gentle tugging at the corners of their mind.

Blurred images and soft echoes of voices are pulled from the depths of their unconscious.

<strike>A mourning, hunched figure in the red cloak</strike>

<strike>A broken hand raised in desperation…or was it in gratitude?</strike>

<strike>A single nail and a lake of blue</strike>

Bugs that they had met in a time long ago all came to the front of his mind.

And suddenly they remember everything

* * *

**Radiance POV**

She could not believe her luck.

The seemingly empty vessel was cracked.

It was small and insignificant, but it was there.

All she needed to do was to break it completely.

She had lashed out constantly, throwing herself over and over again at the cage that she has been trapped in. Only knowing her fury against the Pale Wyrm and her need for revenge for trapping her again. She writhed and screamed and cursed, but the small vessel stood their ground.

**But one weakness is all I need**

Of course, the Knight was nothing if not stubborn. Never revealing the crack in their defence despite her failed attempts at manipulation. They were not like the previous vessel. There was no lingering thoughts, desires or emotions for her to hold on to. There was nothing she could do.

She eventually fell despairingly into the background of the vessel’s mind. The old god can feel memories of herself slipping away from the minds of bugs with the years, and with them went her strength. She couldn’t fight back now even if she wanted to. The absence of fighting had surprised the vessel at first, but they accepted it just as quickly without any feelings of relief. She was just no match for hollowness of this calibre.

It only took a few days to realize that she could look into the memories of the Knight.

And she finally felt something slip through the anger and hatred that had become her constant companions. Pity, and empathy.

All the hardships the little knight had faced since the day they were born in the Abyss. Left behind by the King and Hollownest, only to be called back to act as a sacrifice. Though they still feel no despair, nor do they wish for vengeance.

The Radiance started to question their own quest for vengeance. The Pale King was dead, that much was clear. It seemed to have happened before the vessel even stepped foot back into the Kingdom. And vengeance against a dead bug was futile.

She questioned the anger she felt for her own tribe. For almost killing her by leaving her memory to disappear from their minds. Once again, she sees that the Seer had shown repentance for her tribe, despite not having any part to play in her predecessor’s actions. The old moth is surely dead now.

She wanted to be angry, but they were her children first and no amount of anger ever changed that.

She was alone. Just as much as the Knight was.

The Radiance felt as though her mind has finally cleared, after so many years of swimming through an endless sea of hatred. She started feeling the weight of guilt pressing down on her back for the first time since the spread of the infection. There is more than enough time to reflect on her actions contained within the Knight.

And she did, over the many years she eventually got over her hatred of the vessel she is contained in. Void may be her ancient enemy, but they are in the same position as her. Locked away forever, forgotten once again by all. She found a strange sort of kinship with them in the end, despite never admitting it to herself.

So, when she heard that the memories within the vessel are slipping away. She felt enough despair for the both of them. Memories were important to her, as much as her own life perhaps. She didn’t want to let the Knight forget everything they had gone through. And she finally reaches out to help, despite knowing that she will be giving up everything.

**Remember them, do not forget**

With the last of her energy, she tore the shreds of memories from within the depths of the Knight and pulled them out of the dark. Unknowingly fusing her very being into their mind.

**Let me join my children**

Content, the Radiance finally rests.

* * *

**Ghost POV**

They felt it. Everything that they were designed not to feel.

It was too much, and it hurt.

Black tears of void slid out of their mask in the wake of such an overwhelming force. Everything that happened in their life came rushing back to them, but this time it was different.

The Radiance has gone silent, the weight of her sealed presence disappearing. But her final act had shaken them to their core. Granting them the ability to feel emotion, they thought it to be impossible.

They wanted to laugh, cry and scream at the same time.

Now they were truly alone, hanging from the ceiling with only the corpses of their two siblings laying before them. As they waited for their mind to finally still from the surplus of information, they carefully felt around in their head for any traces of the god.

Nothing, not even a hint of light in their dark mind.

She was truly gone.

That…made them more upset than they thought it would.

They are still trapped in the Black Egg, with no chance of escaping themselves. And with Hornet sealing the entrance, there is no way to the entrance to ever be opened.

Despair hit them hard.

_I…do not want this_

The thought almost surprised them with its suddenness.

_I…do not want this_

_I…wish I can do it again…make it all right_

The thought repeated itself over and over, causing more black tears to flow over.

Before suddenly…they felt it. The mysterious black charm that still sits close to their heart is moving. Looking down, the Knight can see the eyes of the Void Heart glowing a bright white. Responding to the frantic thoughts of its wearer.

Before they can even feel any shock, a sea of void emerges from the ground and wrapping the Knight in a tight embrace.

As the darkness finally recedes from their vision, they find themselves overlooking an all too familiar town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhh yeah, this just kinda happened...
> 
> I made this little fanfiction to practice writing and storytelling, so any constructive criticism would definitely be appreciated, also if you have any requests for upcoming chapters.  
I'll try to upload regularly, but honestly who knows with this one?


	2. Second Bite at the Cherry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost meets Elderbug once again after landing in the past, is actually able to introduce themselves this time.

**Ghost POV**

They did not know what to think of this.

Everything they once had was gone, all of their abilities, charms, Geo, even the Void Heart which was stuck permanently to their chest. They even lost their previous appearance.

Looking down at their once-again small stature and broken nail, they can feel their newly found emotions welling up once again.

Disbelief and confusion had buzzed around in their head like a pair of disoriented Gruzzers, but they were easily managed after a short break on the edge of the cliff. Now, after reality truly set in, it was only the giddy feeling of pure joy running through their blood.

Being back in their younger body feeling much better after years of having lived with atrophied muscles and dangling from a ceiling.

And now they have a chance to make everything right again, all thanks to their old enemy.

Their good mood plummeted at the thought of the god.

The Knight moved their hands to the centre of their chest, still feeling the phantom pains of losing the presence that they were so accustomed to. They did not know what to think of the Radiance.

Only ever knowing her as the great evil force to be sealed away, they had not expected her to give up her life for the sake of their memories. Perhaps the guilt that had overwhelmed her, only finding solace in helping them in the only way she could. Guilt was one of the worst emotions the Knight felt when they first started got the ability to feel, so it made sense to them.

The small figure continues walking down the road to Dirtmouth, finally making it to the edge of town.

Well, no matter the reasoning on her part, the Knight feels the need to repay her somehow.

They decided there that they would save everyone this time around.

* * *

The town was dark and empty with only one visible light shining out from within a distant house. A cold breeze sweeping through, rustling the grass sprouting out from the ground.

The figure of Elderbug standing next to the bench as always.

Just like how it was in the beginning.

The scene almost makes the vessel cry.

Elderbug always seemed to be there to offer words of advice or just idle chatter to fill the silence whenever the Knight visited the old town. Never expecting even simple acknowledgement from the other. They had not been the friendliest in return in the past, only listening half-heartedly for any useful information the bug could give them, before jumping down the well again without a look backwards. But now they can do things better, maybe even form a friendship with them.

The elder bug perks up at the soft footsteps of the vessel. The smaller bug had expected him to present them with the same speech as the first time they met, but oddly enough Elderbug freezes at the sight of them.

Worried, they step closer. Elderbug flinches back.

Well, that did not go as planned.

A sharp prick of hurt found its way into the Knights heart, but undiscouraged they tried to wave with a friendly tilt of their mask. This seems to settle the other bug immediately, as the tense atmosphere dissipated like smoke. After a short pause to catch his breath the other bug spoke.

“I must apologize, traveller, you have a rather frightening disposition about you, and an old bug such as myself must be wary…especially with all the stories”

The Knight frowned (as much as they could) as the other bugs words.

_…frightening?_

They tilted their head in what they hoped was a questioning manner to convey their confusion. This had not happened last time, with Elderbug only offering kind greetings upon their arrival.

The other bug took note of their intended meaning and spoke again in a mildly embarrassed manner.

“Oh, your eyes, small traveller, they bear a small resemblance to the crazed bugs down in the well. I am afraid it was the first time I lay eyes on such colouration”

Panicking now, the Knight whipped the broken nail around and stared into its reflection.

The image was not clear, with the nail being faded and cracked in places, but they could still clearly see what Elderbug had meant.

Orange lights flickered within the darkness of their eyes. Orange they only saw in the eyes of infected bugs.

A chill ran down their spine and they went ridged where they stood.

_…infected…infected…._

_Just like…_

Logical thought only caught up once the Knight was shaken by a worried grip on their shoulder.

Of course, it was not the infection, they still had full control of their body. And they are at least familiar enough with the presence of the Radiance to have noticed the infection creeping into their mind. So, perhaps it was the consequence of keeping the Radiance sealed for all those years. Or the fact that the god had essentially given them emotion to feel.

Nevertheless, they unfroze, and after giving a look of reassurance to the elder bug, went to sit on the bench. Only then does Elderbug continue with his usual pessimistic introduction of the town.

They decided to push the issue with their eyes to the back of their mind.

_…better leave it…for now_

And they listened.

* * *

**Elderbug POV**

The little bug was an odd bug indeed, and becoming ever stranger.

How the sight of the orange specks, flickering within a sea of black, scared the old bug as much as it did would remain a mystery.

But what he does know is that the little one cannot speak, or sign. Which is curious for a bug living in Hollownest nowadays. Thought they are taking the time to try and communicate their own words to the other bug. Which is why the traveler is now tracing lines in a small patch of dirt.

Unsure of what the bug is doing, Elderbug looks over their shoulder.

It appears to be an attempt at a drawing of some sort, but in its unfinished state, it is truly difficult to guess what it is depicting.

Patiently, he goes to settle on the edge of a bench. His weary muscles appreciating the change.

Perhaps it is too early to tell, but the little bug is turning out to be rather fine company indeed. Despite not being able to talk, they seem to be quite the listener. Never seeming to daze off in the middle of his talk, nor try to interrupt him. In fact, the younger bug seems to almost hold on to every word that he says.

You don’t see that very often in youths nowadays, and the elder can only feel the warmth of gratefulness at the gesture.

Sighing, he laments the fact that this one is going down the well too.

He had done his best at discouraging the bug earlier, but they just gave them a gentle pat on their arm, ensuring in their own way that they would be safe. And judging by the massive nail hanging off their shoulders, they are prepared for whatever awaits them down below.

So, he will put his faith in the safe return of his little friend.

A tug on his cloak encourages him to look down at the bug and follow them over to the drawing in the dirt. It was a little rough around the edges, but the idea was fairly clear.

“A ghost?”

The traveller jumps up and down in what seems to be excitement and pointing at themselves, before pointing at him and tilting their mask in a questioning manner.

This was simple enough for Elderbug to understand, so he smiles at them warmly for the first time in a long time and introduces himself properly.

“My name is Elderbug, little Ghost, it is truly a pleasure meeting you”

The town feels just a bit brighter than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heck yeah friendship
> 
> I'm really just looking forward to finally being able to write some soft ghost after attempting to write them as unemotional as possible in chapter 1.  
Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Coming up next time, best boy Quirrel is making an appearance, so stay tuned for that ;)


	3. The Start of Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost meets another familiar face at the Black Egg Temple

**Ghost POV**

The name had come out of nowhere, but they had wanted so desperately for the nice bug to call them by something other than “traveller”.

Focusing on their memories, they recalled Hornet calling them ghost whenever they met. Though they did not particularly care at the time, it only feels natural to take up the nickname as his own.

Perhaps they will surprise Hornet with the name later on.

After a drawn-out farewell, a tearful Elderbug and Ghost parted ways at the entrance of the well, with a promise to return soon hanging in the air.

But Ghost feels no sorrow right now. Carefully dodging and striking down the smaller enemies of the Forgotten Crossroads with deadly precision, they only set their minds on one bug.

Quirrel.

The bug that had joined them throughout their journey of Hollownest, and even fought beside them in taking down Uumuu. He is the one that they were most determined to befriend this time around.

Ghost will not let him meet the same fate as he did in their memories.

_ <strike>A nail resting before a lake of blue, the water rippling from recent disturbance</strike> _

They will look after them this time, build a proper bond with the other bug.

Approaching the entrance of the Temple of the Black Egg, Ghost pushed aside all feelings of nervousness and unease. Walking inside, they were greeted with the painfully familiar sight of the pill bug studying the Black Egg.

And once again he turns to greet Ghost as they step close enough. Though this time gripping their nail in silence and dropping into a defensive stance. Cautious and wary.

_…the eyes…again_

They decided that they should purchase a hood in the near future.

Once again waving friendlily, they rest their nail against their back again, hoping to reassure the other of their harmlessness.

While this certainly relaxes Quirrel into lowering his nail, he does not lose his wary gaze. Ghost stares for a while, before sitting on the floor in a show of peace. Vaguely frustrated that their new appearance is causing so much trouble.

This finally puts Quirrel at ease, and he quickly hops down the elevated floor and stares at their now-orange eyes.

“How curious, to be infected and yet unhostile. What a find indeed!”

The upbeat voice of the other bug fills Ghost with an indescribable relief at seeing them alive and happy once more. Squashing the strange impulse to cling onto their companion, they instead stick out a hand from under their cloak, eager to get acquainted once more.

“-maybe something to do with their soul, or perhaps even-Oh you would like to shake hands? Very well, my name is Quirrel fellow traveller, delighted to make your acquaintance! Do you have a name by which to call you by, it seems only fair now that I shared mine after all?”

Quirrel ends his enthusiastic greeting with a chuckle behind a fist.

Ghost begins to look around for anything to draw in, alerting the other bug to his elongated silence.

“Forgive me if I assume incorrectly, but can you not speak by any chance?”

They look back at Quirrel, nodding once before continuing their search.

“Oh! Are you searching for something to write with? Then I have just the thing! One moment please…”

Quirrel pulls out a small notebook triumphantly from under Monomon’s mask alongside a small quill.

“-aha, here you are traveller!”

Dropping both items into Ghost’s hands, he sits down in front of the vessel, eagerly awaiting a response.

If only Ghost could laugh, they definitely would have at the obviously curious shine in the bug’s eyes.

They turned to the page, and after a brief hesitation, Ghost drew what they showed Elderbug earlier. A simplified figure of Gorb, floating above their grave with an arrow pointing at the dream warrior. Flipping the book around, Quirrel looked mildly confused at the drawing but took it in stride.

“Ah…a guessing game? Let’s see, is your name Spirit-no…Ghost?”

Ghost’s head bobbed in glee at the mention of their name.

Quirrel looks amused before taking their book back and writing something in it. Curious, Ghost leans over to see what he is doing. Fairly soon after, the other bug rips out the page and hands it to Ghost.

It is a page with a handful of symbols in the centre, and before Ghost can question it, Quirrel explains while getting up and dusting himself off.

“That would be how Ghost is written, my friend.”

A content warmth heated up their chest, making them clutch the page in their hands gently.

_…friend_

They decided that no harm will befall on their friend this time around.

**Quirrel POV**

And to think Quirrel was ready to strike them down mere moments before. Ghost is certainly a joy to be around. Listening to their inquiries and mutterings intently, with exaggerated head movements and frantic attempts at miming in response.

Not to mention the orange glow present in their eyes, flickering eerily like a flame, yet still holding a kind, child-like warmth. A mystery to be unravelled for certain.

Turning their attention back to the other mystery in the temple, they rubbed their chin in thought. The Black Egg was certainly a sight to behold. A massive structure with what appears to be a door covered in three different carvings. But that was not what had drawn their interest.

One of them was all too familiar.

It has the same pattern as the one on their own mask, the one that they had owned for as long as they remember. What are the chances that they share a resemblance to each other? Not to mention the strange pull they felt towards the Temple, leading him here.

Questions upon questions are building up, making him feel a bit lightheaded. Cautiously he traces the markings engraved into the whole door, noting with surprise the faint heat emanating off of it. Nearby, Ghost does the same, though the flickering in their eyes dulls with some unknown emotion. Only standing there silent and still.

Quirrel looks away from the odd sight and sighs in frustration. The answers would not be found by just sitting around, he will have to make his way through the Kingdom. And perhaps he will find what called him back to Hollownest on the way.

He moves towards the exit with a distracted farewell thrown behind him towards his new friend as he goes over all of his theories once again. But before Quirrel can even take a single step outside, he is abruptly stopped by a strong grip on his wrist.

Eyes widening in surprise, he stops moving. Ghost hanging off his arm preventing him from going any further.

An amused confusion almost made them chuckle at the unexpected clinginess of the other, turning around to fully face Ghost they hummed instead in curiosity. The orange glow in their eyes have brightened, and is flickering agitatedly. Possibly reflecting what they are currently feeling if the other bug’s desperate, two-handed grip was anything to go by.

Ghost does not appear to want to let go at first, but slowly the grip relaxes and the anxious flickering calms, replaced with what appears to be deep thought. Quirrel gently pats the hands still on his wrist, prompting Ghost to fully withdraw them and allowing him to slip his hand away from the other bug’s (surprisingly strong) clutches.

“What is the matter, friend? Did you miss me already, before I even set foot outside the room?”

Quirrel chuckles good-naturedly at the teasing, while the other bug starts to look a little embarrassed. They looked down at their hands in thought again, and this time Quirrel patiently stands and awaits their answer.

After a few silent seconds, Ghost looks up, seeming to have made their minds up about something.

...and Quirrel didn’t even get a chance to ask before he was promptly dragged out the entrance by an overeager Ghost.

“W-well I see that you’ve made your mind u-wait where are you even taking me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why, but that chapter took a few tries to finalize, but there are probably still a few mistakes here and there...haha  
Don't hesitate to point any out to me if they are bothering you at all!
> 
> Cornifer, grubs, and stag stations are coming up next! See you soon!


	4. Home and Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small detour ends with Ghost and Quirrel helping out a certain family of grubs.

**Ghost POV**

The sudden shock of distress had hit them like a lightning bolt. It was most definitely stronger than anything they had felt so far.

For a split second, they blacked out, and the next thing they saw was their hands grasping tightly over the wrist of their friend. Confused and ever so slightly scared at the intensity of the odd emotion, they let go after a reassuring pat on their hand.

Something within them did not want their new friend to ever leave their side, but the colder, more logical side of the vessel paused at the idea.

Sure, they would be satisfying their own want for company, but traveling with Quirrel would slow them down severely. And with no way to properly communicate their thoughts to the other, Ghost could not convince them to pass by the countless tablets and points of interest scattered around Hollownest. Nor can they explain why they were in such a rush.

And they wanted…no needed to get to Hollow and Radiance as soon as possible.

They would only put Quirrel in more danger.

They had to do this alone, just like the last time.

So, with a heavy heart, they decided on the next best thing, which is to introduce their new friend to the other bugs nearby. Hoping that they will be able to provide some help to the pill bug in the future.

They quickly left the Temple after that, a spluttering Quirrel dragged out behind them.

Cornifer was an obvious choice, the older bug always welcoming and cheerful towards any strangers he meets along the way. Not to mention their amazing skill in cartography, with even their half-finished work providing a reliable base for Ghost in the past. But now, with every nook and cranny of Hollownest memorized to the finest detail, they no longer needed them. However, Quirrel may find the maps to be helpful in his own exploration through Hollownest.

Although on the way, Ghost decided to make a small detour and headed upwards instead of down in the room of platforms.

The cries of the Grubfather reached both of the bugs before even entering the Grubhome and Ghost walked without hesitation. Quirrel followed close behind and gaped at the impressive size of the den before striding closer to the middle and calling up to the distressed Grubfather.

After Quirrel’s multiple attempts at calming the elder grub down, he noticed the empty dens littering the entire area. Understanding lit up in his eyes as he gazed sadly back up at the lone grub above them.

“Your Grubs are gone? Is that why you are crying?”

At the sound of the word ‘Grub’, the Grubfather finally looks up from his sobbing, staring closely at the other bugs. Eyeing Ghost cautiously at first, but looking back towards Quirrel in the end.

The Grub then breaks through their sniffling with a series of sounds, all of which sound completely unrecognizable to Ghost.

…_that’s… new_

The Grubfather in their memories had never attempted to communicate with their past self. Only ever laughing or crying. To say that Ghost is surprised is an understatement.

Even more surprisingly, Quirrel appears to understand some of what they are saying. With a face scrunched up in concentration, sure, but still nodding along in understanding.

Standing there dumbfounded, Ghost looked on at the odd scene playing out before them.

After an exchange that Ghost could only guess the meaning behind, Quirrel turns back to them.

“I see why you brought me here now my friend, the Grubfather here seems to have lost all of their children recently. Taken from their dens while they were asleep.”

Ghost nodded numbly, the confusion as obvious as it could be on an emotionless mask.

Quirrel looked away in thought, not noticing the shocked silence from their companion.

“Such a sad turn of events, without the little Grubs, I fear that there would be no Grubberflys this season. They are beautiful creatures, it’s truly a pity.”

Despite Ghost having no idea what their companion is talking about, they shook themselves out of their confusion and chalked it up to just Quirrel knowing everything.

He was Monomon’s apprentice, so it made some sense, even if he does not remember it right now.

Perhaps he worked with Grubs in the past?

Tugging on Quirrel’s arm to gain his attention, Ghost wandered over to one of the empty dens, the other taking that as a sign to follow.

Ghost patted the shell of the den, before pointing at their eyes, finishing with another point outside. Hoping that the message got through to the other bug, they stared expectantly at Quirrel.

Quirrel, of course, understood fairly quickly.

“Oh, you’ve seen one? Nearby nonetheless! Well done friend, you sure have a keen eye.”

He quickly relayed the message to the elder Grub in a jumbled mix of familiar and unfamiliar words. At that the Grubfather immediately perked up, waving his stubby arms around in pure joy. Tears fell from the closed eyes of the Grub as he responded to Quirrel, confusing Ghost.

Did something else upset them?

** _No, those are tears are of happiness_ **

Something in their mind clicked at the thought, relaxing their worry-tensed shoulders. Now watching the happy exchange between the Grubfather and Quirrel in contentment.

Quirrel laughed at something the Grubfather had said, before replying in a determined tone and waving.

Ghost felt as though it was a goodbye of sorts, and so stood up fully to face Quirrel, wondering what they could have talked about.

Quirrel quickly answered their wonderings with a smile.

“Grubfather wanted to thank you, Ghost. He said that you are the first bug to try and help him in a long time.”

A mix of pride and happiness swirled around their chest at the words. Turning back to the still crying Grubfather, they bowed in gratitude before leaving the Grubhome with Quirrel.

Ghost could almost hear the contentment thrumming in their chest as they emerged onto a platform. They could not think of a time when a ‘Thank you’ was given to them so sincerely, but they never felt anything so comforting before.

Ghost was so distracted that they did not see the hand heading towards their head before it was already patting the space between their horns.

“I didn’t think of you as the heroic type, but it seems that you live to prove me wrong.”

Quirrel withdrew their hand with a soft laugh and jumped down to the lower platform without another word.

Ghost, still caught up with surprise, brought an arm up to feel the place on their head. They froze from the emotions that are bouncing through their head, not paying any attention to the Gruzzers that are aimlessly buzzing around them. Images of a soft wing pressing onto their head flashed through their mind, merging with the lingering feelings of Quirrel’s hand.

Quirrel, confused at being the only one on the platform, looked back up and smiled again.

“Well? Someone’s going to have to lead the way, friend”

Shaking off whatever just came over them, Ghost nodded hastily and jumped down to join Quirrel, happiness shining through their brighter than usual orange eyes.

  


* * *

**  
**

**Quirrel POV**

Ghost was strong. As Quirrel and his new friend made their way through the dimly lit, shell-covered walls of the Forgotten Crossroads, a few wandering husks lurched clumsily towards them. However, before they even stepped into the swinging distance of Quirrel’s nail, they met a swift end at the end of Ghost’s.

Surprising, as the nail of his companion was severely worn-out and damaged. Multiple cracks run across the tip, and the point is dulled to the point of uselessness. Somehow it continues to serve its purpose well as the strength behind the blows more than makes up for the damaged weapon.

Quirrel took the time to re-examine their friend as they walked side by side. Their little friend was…on the small side, only reaching the top of their hip without the additional length of their horns. And from the glimpses of their arms through openings in their cloak, they do not appear especially strong either.

The source of their strength is, therefore, another mystery added to the ever-increasing list of things that don’t make sense about their companion.

Not long after they left the Grubhome, the two bugs had travelled back towards the direction they came from, passing the Black Egg Temple, and are now continuing down a straight path. The few enemies that stood in their way were quickly dispatched, and soon they arrive at an inconspicuous opening into the next room.

As Quirrel walked forward, he was once again stopped as Ghost placed themselves in front of him, holding his arms out. Quirrel waited as the other bug scrambled to sign something to them. Pointing at themselves, pointing at the entrance, then pointing at Quirrel and pointing at the ground by their feet.

They wanted him to stay there? He tilted his head questioningly.

“What would be the point behind that? Surely any problem ahead would be solved faster with the both of us.”

Ghost shook their head and once again signed for Quirrel to stay put.

It seems as though Ghost could be quite stubborn.

But unbeknown to Ghost, Quirrel could be just as stubborn. As the seemingly endless one-sided arguing ended with Quirrel picking the other up and carrying them into the room. Ghost squirming as if their life depended on it.

Quirrel stops as he finally realises why Ghost was so adamant on him not entering.

What Quirrel saw at the end of the room was a massive Husk, carrying a nail almost twice the height of himself. A sickly-sweet smell flooded Quirrel’s nose, indicating the strong presence of infection.

Luckily for them, it seems that the bug is still asleep and has not noticed them.

Quirrel finally relaxes enough to put the still-squirming Ghost down, and examine the room, not acknowledging the icy glare shot at him.

A single Grub trapped in a glass jar stood at the end of the room, stuck behind a metal gate of some sort.

With no key in sight, Quirrel looked back at their friend, who is now pulling the nail from their back. Quirrel realized what the other bug was planning on doing with a jolt of panic, stopping their nail from being fully drawn. Ghost leveled an unimpressed gaze at Quirrel.

“What are you doing? That Husk is much more dangerous than any of the others we faced before. We should try and avoid it and get the gate open, there won’t be any use fighting-“

His words are cut short by a small hand keeping their mouth closed. Ghost seemed to sigh, before pointing at the gate, then the Husk Guard, before putting two fingers together and looking to check for any understanding in Quirrel’s expression.

“They are…linked? Is that what you mean?”

Ghost perked up at the answer and nodded, once again pulling out their weapon, this time feeling no resistance. Carefully watching Quirrel, Ghost waited for their response. Quirrel weighed up his options, but in the end, decided to put his faith into his small friend, and drew his nail as well.

“We will have to fight together to free the grub, I assume”

Ghost once again nodded, happy at his improving ability to understand them, but still equally on edge for some reason.

Quirrel found worry in the glowing eyes of his companion when looking at him, so he smiled his most assuring smile. Genuinely touched at the concern they are showing for his wellbeing.

“I wouldn’t worry about me, my friend. While I am not a fighter like you, I am rather proud of my speed and skill with the nail. I can assure you that I will keep out of danger as well as offer any assistance I can.”

While Ghost still appeared uneasy, they seemed to push it aside and nodded, turning fully towards the Husk Guard, this time with Quirrel right beside them.

The enemy stood no chance against them. Between the surprising agility combined with strength from Ghost’s attacks, and the sheer speed and sharp piercing attacks from Quirrel, the Guard collapses onto the floor with a contoured yell within seconds.

The sound of the gate slamming open echoes throughout the room immediately after. It seems as though Ghost was right in their assumption of the two being linked in some way.

They both walk up to the Grub, barely out of breath. Quirrel approached first, greeted with a hopeful whine from the little Grub. He looked around for a way to open the jar, but finding none, turned back towards Ghost for help.

And they simply smashed the glass cleanly with their nail, not injuring the creature inside at all.

Quirrel felt like his heart leapt out of his chest for a moment at the violent method of freeing the Grub. Though the feeling instantly drained away at the happy bounces of the little creature before it burrowed into the ground and disappeared from view.

“Huh, I suppose that works just as well.”

Ghost only responded with a shrug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing really happens in this chapter, but hey I wanted the two of them to spend some nice time together before the angst train runs them over ok
> 
> Also...100+ Kudos! Thank you!??? I might do a tiny comic strip for a scene from this fanfic (you guys can pick)???
> 
> Thanks for all the support everyone!
> 
> Edit: Here's a little sketch of the two bois


	5. Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A familiar miner from the past, and some worries about Quirrel

**Ghost POV**

After freeing the Grub from the glass jar, the two moved onwards. Ghost, realizing how close they were to another friendly bug, led the way while Quirrel followed close behind, marvelling at structures that littered the path. With Quirrel being distracted behind them, Ghost found themselves thinking of something else. Their mind bringing up old memories of a certain miner.

They remembered how they found the female bug, following her odd singing into one of the tunnels. She talked to them friendlily, despite the cold silence they were met with. Cheerfully striking conversation whenever they approached her.

And Ghost had killed her, without a shred of remorse the second she turned hostile.

Guilt and disgust washed over Ghost in a wave, their body feeling heavier as they thought about the blood on their hands and the haunting wail from the dying bug. Ghost stumbled in their confident strides, hunching over themselves to grip at the fabric of their cloak.

They suddenly felt like crawling into a ball. An unfamiliar pressure behind their eyes growing with each stuttered breath.

But the constant presence behind them grounded them. Reminding them of the present.

_Alive…not gone…_

That thought alone gave Ghost enough power to push through their own insecurities for the moment.

Without Quirrel even noticing anything amiss, Ghost turned back around and silently continued guiding the two of them toward the familiar cave.

Within a few minutes, pink crystals started making themselves known through cracks in the walls. Signalling the beginning of the mines. They seemed to catch Quirrel’s interest, as he walked in front of Ghost, examining the odd formations.

After a few cautious taps and curious humming, he turns back to Ghost, beckoning them over. Ghost nods, but stays wary of the suspicious structures, knowing the strength they hold over some bugs.

Quirrel does not seem to think much of it as he places his hand back on the crystal, once again looking deeper into its reflection with narrowed eyes.

“These crystals seem to contain a familiar energy, though I cannot place what it reminds me of. It seems that they were once harvested, judging by the multitude of mines up ahead.”

Ghost watched Quirrel as he traced unseen patterns on the glassy surface. A distant gleam glazing over his sharp gaze. Ghost tried tugging at Quirrel’s arm gently, a guilty pit forming in their stomach as the other bug continued to talk about the crystals. The dialogue is all too familiar to Ghost.

“It is said that these can be used as an energy source. Not very powerful, mind you, but safe.”

As Quirrel faced back towards them, a flicker of confused pain flashed across his eyes.

“I wonder why this all feels familiar, my friend.”

His distant stare into the reflection made the smaller bug uncomfortable. Ghost tilted their head down, not being able to look at the eyes of their friend. They knew where this line of questioning would lead their travelling companion, and it is something that Ghost will do anything to prevent.

So, Ghost tugged Quirrel away suddenly, halting his self-reflection and replacing it with a surprised yelp. His distant eyes filling with faint curiosity once again.

Ghost began walking away again, but they almost jumped as an idea crossed their mind.

Ghost drew their nail and walked back to the group of crystals jutting out from the wall.

They promptly shattered them with a heavy swing of their nail.<strike></strike>

_ _

**Quirrel POV**

The hole in his memories has been bothering him since he stepped foot in Hollownest. More than it ever had while he was travelling outside. And now he managed to let the worse side of himself slip to his new friend.

Quirrel did not miss the agitated stare they shot at him over their shoulder while they were picking up crystal shards. Nor the tense silence that had fogged up the previously light atmosphere.

Quirrel tightened his grip on the shards in his hands, deciding that he will keep this to himself from now on, and not bother Ghost with his troubles.

He pocketed the handful of crystals and got up.

After stuffing an impossible number of pink shards under their cloak, Ghost followed and nodded, signalling the continuation of their journey.

Though Quirrel can’t help but imagine why the other bug is dragging them around the place. Quirrel had not proven to be especially useful yet, but his friend seems set on travelling together for now. But something else has been bothering him since their meeting.

Ghost just seems…distant.

Their friendly nature is undeniable, but the other bug seemed content at holding Quirrel an arm’s length away.

Quirrel does not have any friends, at least none that he can remember, so he shouldn’t judge the behaviour of their younger friend.

But the way Ghost always feels a few steps away, keeping their distance, feels off.

Quirrel frowns from behind Ghost as they jumped towards another husk that wandered too close.

_What is it that motivates you, my friend?_

_Are you like me?_

A faint, repeating _tink_ suddenly breaks through Quirrel’s inner thoughts.

Ghost also visually perked up at the sounds, turning around and gesturing at Quirrel frantically, obvious excitement shining through their neutral features.

Quirrel huffed in laughter before breaking into a light jog to keep up with Ghost.

As they reached a small hole carved through the stone floor, a singing voice can be heard from deep within. Quirrel peered curiously into the darkness, but before he can look for a safe way down, Ghost jumped feet-first into the dark hole without an ounce of hesitation.

Quirrel was speechless at first, but after a split second, called after their friend and followed.

**Myla POV**

_Ohhh, bury my mother, pale and slight,_

_Bury my father with his eyes shut tight!_

_Bury my sisters, two by two,_

_and then when you're done, let's bury me too_

She always loved this song, despite the…less than happy lyrics. It has been a long while since anyone had sung it to her, but the first verse always comes trickling out of her mouth whenever she feels happy.

Down in the mines, alone.

H-hah, she can hear the crystals all the time now. She must be getting close to that wonderful humming.

_Just a little bit more…_

Right before she can continue with her singing, a thump alerted her to another presence at the entrance of her tunnel. A voice echoed from the darkness and a second, louder thump followed soon after.

She paused in her swinging and turned. The dim glow of the Lumaflies in her helmet leaving flickering shadows across the walls. The calming silence had turned sharp with her nervousness.

Swallowing her nervousness, she called out into the darkness.

“H-hello? Is someone t-there?”

There was no response. Light approaching footsteps made her stomach clench in fear, and her grip on her axe becomes shaky. Myla’s mind started to conjure up scenarios, a horrific monster with hideous teeth and jagged teeth, or a pale ghost eager to have their revenge on the next living bug.

Trembling had made their way down to her legs now, forcing her to press herself against a wall.

“Somebody?”

She called out again frantically, as the footsteps grew louder and louder.

_This is it, I’m going to die down here!_

The last frantic thought raced through her mind as the large monster-

As soon as the figure stepped into the light from her lamp, Myla can see that they were neither huge nor terrifying.

The strange bug was small, wearing a tattered grey cloak, and lugging around a huge nail.

And despite the eerie orange glow of their eyes that shone through the holes in their mask, Myla found herself relaxing. Though before Myla or the stranger could do anything, a new figure emerged from the shadows, startling Myla so hard that she almost jumped out of her shell.

This time the figure was tall but not intimidating either, she thought as the new bug fixed the odd hat that sat atop his head. The second bug muttered to his companion with traces of irritation, but the second bug seemed too fixated on watching her to notice.

Catching herself quickly, she moves to introduce herself to the two bugs.

The taller bug introduces himself as Quirrel, but as Myla turns to the smaller bug in expectation, all they do is hold up a piece of paper with the word “Ghost” written on it.

Curious way of introduction, but not unheard of.

In return, she tells them of the riches they can collect from these mines, and even about the song that she was singing earlier. They both nod and listen intently to whatever she was saying, which allowed her to push past her nervous stutter a bit easier, her words turning more fluid the longer she spoke.

They all conversed for a long time, with Ghost needing to be translated by Quirrel, but still trying to communicate through motion. The two travellers even complimented her singing, which was unexpected, to say the least.

She was never allowed to pursue singing seriously as a child, as she was expected to continue her family tradition of mining. But, nether-the-less, the words warmed her heart.

“O-oh, I am not sure about that…but thank you”

Ghost looked unsatisfied, before poking Quirrel in the side, and carving out shapes in the ground with their nail. Myla looked on, confused, but she can spot a rough drawing of a town that peeked over Ghost’s shoulder.

After an expectant look at their companion, Ghost moved swiftly aside to allow Quirrel to look at the drawing. The taller bug smiled, understanding the meaning of the drawing, before turning back towards Myla.

“Perhaps it is a bit forward, but Ghost would like to know if you would like to venture to Dirtmouth with us? To sing for the town?”

_What?_

_And leave my work…no_

Just as a polite refusal was being conjured up in Myla’s head, Ghost looked up at her with orange-coloured, pleading eyes. She felt a bit guilty and looked to the other bug in assistance. But to her dismay was looking away thoughtfully.

“I am uncertain of the reason behind the request, unfortunately, but…it is not a bad idea. The area is crawling with a strange infection, robbing bugs of their minds. It would be safer in the town, at least for now.”

Myla was not certain of what Quirrel was talking about. Infection? Like a sickness? It was the first time she had heard of it.

“What do you mean?”

The query seemed to shock both travellers, but Quirrel raised his voice soon after.

“You haven’t heard? It has been plaguing Hollownest for the past 6 months!”

_6 months?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha a bit late I'm afraid, but finally here! Oh and I know you guys are looking forward to the Hornet encounter, and it's going to arrive soon I promise! I just want to make sure that each character gets equal treatment, so just hang in there!
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


	6. Building Bridges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myla is kinda stubborn and Cornifer makes an appearance...finally.

**Ghost POV**

Time had apparently escaped the female bug since she had arrived at the mines.

After all, how does a bug not notice the passing of 6 whole months?

However, despite the looming fact that she is essentially missing months of her life, Myla still seemed reluctant to leave her mine.

“B-but, this is my job! I can’t just leave! And besides, I still need to…”

Myla had cut herself off to gaze longingly into the crystal’s glossy surface.

Quirrel had tried to convince Myla to leave with little effect and had turned to Ghost with a hopeless look. In response, Ghost huffed amusingly at Myla’s stubbornness and reached into their cloak.

They did not like the strange dependency Myla is showing to the crystals, but Ghost is running out of time in the Forgotten Crossroads. An itch making itself known in their mind, urging them to work faster.

This will do just fine, for now at least.

After reaching into the depths of their cloak, Ghost held up a small handful of the pink shards they collected earlier, presenting them to Myla proudly before nudging the hand towards her pointedly.

Myla was, unsurprisingly, confused.

Quirrel, however, caught on and grinned widely at the confused stare of the female bug.

“If these crystals are all that you need, then my friend here has just offered their collection. Am I right, Ghost?”

Ghost nodded at Quirrel, pleased at the ease of which he is picking up their mimed words. In response, Quirrel just smiled a bit wider.

Myla was a lot easier to convince after that. Although she was predictably nervous at the mention of the zombie-like husks that litter the path upwards. Asking both of them to accompany her up to the town.

The three bugs started moving back in the direction they came from, with Ghost and Quirrel leading the way forward. With only a few harmless Tiktiks and Gruzzers to be avoided, the trip towards the exit of the Forgotten Crossroads was peaceful. The sound of the two bugs chatting amicably removing a solid weight in Ghost’s chest, something that had clung to them the moment they reappeared at the cliff overlooking Dirtmouth.

They could momentarily forget about their worries for the journey ahead and just revel in the thought that they have succeeded in protecting one more bug. The urging itch to move forward having receded for now.

Ghost was practically floating all the way to the familiar platform. And soon enough the three bugs arrived at the bottom of the well.

**Quirrel POV**

The three all decided that it would be best for Myla to head up to Dirtmouth first and that the other two would meet her later. Ghost surprised Quirrel as the shorter bug gave Myla a rather stiff hug, prompting rather embarrassed noises from Myla and a choked laugh from Quirrel.

After waving goodbye and promising to see Myla soon, Ghost and Quirrel watch as she climbs up the chain, ensuring that she makes it all the way up. With one last distant look at the disappearing form of the female bug, Ghost turned to Quirrel and nodded, ready to leave once again. Quirrel was not surprised this time as Ghost took his hand in their cold grasp and begun leading them towards the familiar room of platforms.

They made a quick stop to visit the Grubfather, who was ecstatic at the return of one of his children. Thanking the both of them, and presenting them with gifts. Quirrel refused them at first, but the elder Grub still dropped the handful of Geo into their hands, insistent that they take it.

Afterwards, the two of them headed downwards, with Ghost dropping down a gap between the platforms, effortlessly bouncing between them to reach the bottom. Quirrel rolled his eyes good-naturedly at the show-off but followed Ghost down anyways.

Ghost seemed rather excited, bouncing slightly as they waited for Quirrel to get down from the last platform. Quirrel thought that it was rather cute if only ruined by the deadly looking nail hanging from their back.

“Alright as I’m here now, shall we head down then? I seem to be under the impression that you are eager to show me something.”

The force of which Ghost nodded their head was almost worrying, startling Quirrel into laughing at their enthusiasm. He follows the smaller bug down into the hole that they were standing by, dropping a short distance to reach a smaller platform below.

A loud humming catches Quirrel’s attention, his eyes finding another bug surrounded by multiple sheets of paper, scattered messily around the entire room. The stranger seemed friendly enough, seeing as they only tensed for a split second at the sight of Ghost before relaxing and engaging in friendly conversation. Huffing at Ghost’s tendency to approach others without any caution and the stranger’s casual acceptance of Ghost, Quirrel climbed down as well.

As he stepped closer, the other bug turns to face him with a smile, their glasses glinting softly in the dim light.

“Ah hello, another traveller? You must be this young one’s acquaintance. I was just telling them about my work here as he seemed quite interested.”

The other bug nods his head towards the paper that he is currently writing in. Curiosity peaked, Quirrel leans closer to get a better look at what was drawn on the sheet. Amazingly, the rough sketches depict the Forgotten Crossroads. It was most impressive, despite its roughness or the lines that trailed off.

Quirrel looked up in shock.

“You’re a Cartographer? That’s quite rare these days.”

The other bug perks up in response, smiling warmly at him.

“Why yes! It’s a rather uncommon occupation I admit, but one I truly enjoy nevertheless.”

Ghost, at this point, seems content enough to sit down, allowing the two of them to continue conversing. Quirrel quickly glances at his friend, worried that they were getting restless. But their expression was hidden, as Ghost merely turns his attention to his nail, cleaning the remaining dirt and infection from its surface.

Quirrel takes this as permission to continue his talk with the older bug.

They end up talking about their mutual love of exploration and discovery, swapping notes of everything they have found on their travels. The older bug shares stories of his wife, Iselda, and Quirrel talks about his friend whenever he could. Neither of them realizes that they don’t even know the other’s name until they started writing down information from the other’s notebooks. This prompts rather embarrassed introductions, but they both take it in stride fairly well. Turns out that the older bug was called Cornifer, and was staying with his previously mentioned wife, who was staying in a store up in Dirtmouth.

“Oh, and my friend over there is- “

Quirrel was stopped by a waving motion by Ghost just as he was about to introduce the other bug. They jumped up and started scratching on the surface of the ground hurriedly. Having a fairly good idea of what Ghost is doing, Quirrel smiles warmly at the concentration on their face.

Cornifer tilts his head in curiosity, but understanding soon spreads across his face as he reads the markings, a friendly smile once again settling on his face.

“I see, your name must be Ghost then. It is nice to meet you too!”

Ghost seems to light up at the phrase, pride shining in his glowing orange eyes as he looks down at his name scratched into the ground.

Quirrel just stared at the words in astonishment, reflecting pride right back at Ghost when they smiled at each other.

**Ghost POV**

They were happy when Quirrel and Cornifer started talking happily, in fact, it was what they hoped for in the first place. Seeing the two talk like old friends lit a spark of hope in their chest. Now, Cornifer would be able to guide Quirrel around Hallownest, and since they’re becoming friends…Ghost should be able to relax more about his safety.

_ <strike>Quirrel seems happier, so maybe that wouldn't happen this time?</strike> _

_…and yet…_

As Ghost looked into the reflection of their nail, a piercing yellow glare met their gaze, eyes no longer the flickering orange it was meant to be. It looked painfully familiar, almost like the look in the Radiance’s eyes when they fought.

The unsettling feelings that crept into their mind were foreign, but somehow, they knew that they were.

Jealousy. Fear. Betrayal.

Ghost was jealous…but of what? The fact that Quirrel and Cornifer are friends? It was what Ghost wanted, so it felt out of place.

And the fear, of being left behind? That shouldn’t matter.

**Betrayal, because they forgot about me.**

Ghost stopped wiping down their blade, a shudder going down their back at the thought.

That doesn’t make any sense, they haven’t forgotten about me, they couldn’t have. Quirrel was even talking to Cornifer about how they met in the first place. So, what could have prompted that thought all of a sudden?

Shaking their head violently, Ghost goes back to picking the dirt from the cracks in their nail.

None of those things matter, all that matters is that everyone is happy and alive by the end.

As the gold in their eyes fades back into flickering orange, and Quirrel’s voice brings them out of their thoughts, Ghost takes all of those unpleasant thoughts and buries them deep.

_..._

Ghost can endure it, so they smile for Quirrel as they scratch their name into the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the support, and for being so patient with me...I honestly didn't think my writer's block would last this long.
> 
> But I'm back with my awful upload schedule! Hope you can forgive me for all this angst ^^'


	7. Hazy Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting with the stag, and some more concerned and confused Quirrel. But not a lot of Ghost...hmm

**Quirrel POV**

**   
**

After the conversation naturally fizzled out with time, Ghost and Quirrel parted ways with Cornifer.

Quirrel trailed his finger down the sketched-out map of the Forgotten Crossroads.

He had attempted to offer his remaining Geo to the older bug, but Cornifer merely waved dismissively at the gesture.

_“I’m giving you a one-time discount, since we’re friends”_ He had said.

Quirrel’s chest warmed at the thought of a new friend. Too used to the suffocating loneliness of isolation.

Cornifer had also offered to make a copy for Ghost, but they just shook their head politely, pushing the map into Quirrel’s hands instead. Quirrel would be confused if he wasn’t already aware of the uncanny familiarity that his friend has of the Crossroads.

Not soon after stepping off the platform, the humming began again. Noticeably more cheerful than before.

Ghost lead Quirrel again, as if following an invisible path, never once hesitating in their movements. However, despite their inability to speak, Quirrel still notices that Ghost seemed quieter…in a way. They moved with less of the barely hidden excitement from before, almost drawing in on themselves. And although they still looked back with a warm look every once in a while, the flickering in their eyes seem weaker, less agitated than before.

Quirrel wonders if that is a bad sign.

He honestly doesn’t know.

He loses that train of thought as the both of them pass by a peculiar sign, near the mines that they had visited earlier. It shows a painting of what appears to be a stag, hanging from the metal framework of a post.

  


_A stag station then, but why would Ghost bring me here?_

As Quirrel entered the station behind Ghost, he quickly zeroed in on the chair in the middle of the room and sat down with a sigh. Quirrel’s shoulders slumped in pure exhaustion as he sat, feeling the events of the day weigh him down like a stone. But despite the lack of energy they felt, Quirrel’s mind was buzzing with information. His gaze darting from place to place, letting his mind fill in the information.

Quirrel was fascinated by the engineering behind the room and started recounting some facts to Ghost who perked up once Quirrel started to talk. Ghost moved to sit next to him on the bench, letting Quirrel continue voicing his thoughts.

“Is it that, just faintly, you can still hear the echo of the bells?” Quirrel said, at last, closing his eyes and imagining what it would have been like to live in Hallownest before the infection. The crowds of bugs, all waiting in this very station.

He would have liked it here, Quirrel thinks.

Just as that thought appeared in his mind, a dull _chink _echoed around the empty station. The noise startled Quirrel, his hand twitching towards his nail, but a quick glance showed him that it was just Ghost fiddling with the metal structure in the center of the room.

However, just as Quirrel was about to rest his head on the backrest of the bench, the box disappeared into the floor. To their left, a large gate also disappeared underground, followed quickly by a bell hanging from a stand.

Shocked, Quirrel quickly got up to stand by Ghost’s side, his previous exhaustion quickly forgotten in the excitement of the moment.

Quirrel poked the bell lightly, encouraging a light ringing to echo from the gold structure. He looked at Ghost once again, curious, but unsure of what to make of this. The material of the bell is somewhat…familiar to Quirrel, but he could not place its exact origins. Perhaps it was from one of his forgotten travels? And the carvings seem to-

Ghost poked him in the side lightly with their nail, breaking through his mumbling with a somewhat amused expression. Seemingly satisfied that Quirrel was now paying attention, Ghost pointed at the bell with his nail, gesturing at it with a swinging motion.

Confused, Quirrel looked between the bell and his shorter companion for a moment, before sighing and drawing his nail. Despite the small hints of embarrassment, Quirrel swung his nail at the bell. It rang loudly, echoing down the tunnels that the gate revealed.

And almost as if answering, the sound of distant galloping thuds reached his ears soon after. Turning around Quirrel looked in shock as the rapidly approaching figure.

Looking at the massive bug in awe, Quirrel was speechless. The long legs and tough shell of the bug immediately gave away what they were. Their eyes twinkled with old wisdom, and their beard had turned white from age, yet they still carried themselves with powerful grace.

A Stag, his mind helpfully supplied through his speechless state.

“Greetings, you two!”

**Last Stag POV**

**   
**

He was merely resting his joints in the labyrinth of tunnels when he heard it. The soft ringing of the bell calling to him once again! It pulled on something in his memories, and without a second thought, he was already running. The memories of traversing the tunnels becoming clearer in his mind as he chased the sound of the bell.

For so long he had spent wandering the old, dark tunnels, waiting for someone to summon him. And yet as time went on, his memory started to fade, only hastened by his lack of interaction.

He started to forget everything, first the paths to reach the stations, then his family, until finally, his own name faded without his knowledge. The only things he was sure of was that there was no other stag around anymore, the tunnels silent and still.

But now, with only one small sound, his memories started to flood back into him. It might have just been the way towards a single station, and yet, it meant the whole world to him.

As he finally emerged into the light for the first time in months, the Last Stag smiled and introduced himself to the two bugs that gave him back his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, once again...wayyy behind schedule. Sorry for the delay, but I needed to make some money recently. I want to buy NIMA (the book), but it's just...so expensive. ;-:
> 
> Just a heads up though, that I am still writing this story, it will just be really slow.
> 
> Thanks for reading this far! You guys are amazing (๑・ω-)～♥”


End file.
